Asuka's middlename is: Clueless
by Snipermeow is evil
Summary: Just a little something about how everyone's favorite detective comes to know his own feelings and... subsequently, how Meimi really feels about him. My rating may be a bit paranoid. Bear with me.


Ok, I'm a first-time poster. As in this is the first time I post any of my work. I am not an actual poster, if I were, I wouldn't be writing fanfics now would I? Ok enough with the really bad humour (Which is really my trademark.) I apreciate reviews of any kind. If you have frustrations that have nothing to do with me or my writing...you can vent on me ;) If you have constructive criticism, I love you and if you have something nice to say or a pat on my shoulder...You might have to take me home with you...I get attached. Flattery will get you everywhere and so will the occational flame. On to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I gain nothing.

On to the fic:

**Asuka's middle name is Clueless**

No one could blame Meimi of being a temptress. Sure, she had her feminine good looks, her girlish charms and those shatteringly blue eyes that most boys in her school would drown in given the chance. What she didn't have was an aptitude for seduction, flirtation or anything that was remotely subtle. This is why the entire school knew about her feelings for one Asuka Jr. Why, in turn, he did not seem to recognize these same feelings, was a mystery to all.

She was fighting with him again. Ugly words would stream from her mouth, her face getting red hot, all because this seemed the only way she could really get him to notice her, _her_...not St. Tail.

"_He must know, right now, the way I loose my temper when he says her name, I must be so transparent." _

And in fact she was, to everyone else in the world, not to him.

In his eyes all you could find was a twinge of surprise at that strong reaction of hers and anger at her insults. No dawning of realization. No spark. Not a clue.

"_Why does she always get mad at me, and why do I let her get to me? She's right though, I'll never catch St. Tail...but no, I must...I WILL!!" _

And with renewed vigour he would pellet into another battle in their endless arguments. Happily clueless as to why only she could get him to react that way, why every time she teased it made him blow up.

Sure it stung when he heard other people whisper behind his back but when he heard it from her it was worse. It made him wonder if she whispered about him too, although all the time he had known her, she had always been gracious enough to insult him to his face.

He cringed at the thought that she might really think that little of him.

"_What does she want from me? Why doesn't she leave me alone?"_

He asked himself, instantly being faced with his minds retort:

"_Chah...why don't you leave her alone? Face it Jr. You use every chance you get to gloat, taunt and tease her...you LIKE her!"_

He had been so deep in his thoughts, it had almost escaped his attention that he was currently in class, and school was almost over. Blue eyes rested on him as he looked up. She blushed beautifully and swiftly looked away, steeling herself, her face becoming harder and her mouth set in a stubborn line.

That always gave him a pang of sadness somewhere he couldn't quite place. Why? He couldn't make anything of it. Haneoka was just that, Haneoka. Just a rude little girl, with no manners, who kept talking about things she knew nothing of. Yet here she was in an empty classroom with him, shoving her books madly into her bag. And he couldn't look away from her. Feeling his own cheeks heating up relatively, he tried to pry his eyes from her and start gathering his own things, but failed.

"_I do not like her! She's childish and immature, she's violent and bratty and ugly...well ok, not ugly, perhaps even rather pretty. Those blue eyes certainly do a lot for her, the red hair is almost unreal in the sun, beaming. Her whole face beams, she sort of just floats around and glows when she's not mad...mmm, pretty."_

Asuka did not like where his thoughts were going, he also realized that Meimi Haneoka was looking at him rather disturbed by the comatose stare he was sending her and the fact that his mouth was possibly hanging open. Yup, this was not a good day to be a clueless detective.

"**Asuka..." **

She started, shaking him out of his daydreams. He jumped at the sound, blushing even more and looking away, then looking back at her with an annoyed glare.

"**What do you want Haneoka?" **

He replied indignantly. She looked a little hurt, and damn, he could probably have been a bit nicer about it.

"**It's just I..."**

She paused and blushed again, he could look at her pretty face all flushed like that forever, how was she not already dating someone? Wait, how could he know she wasn't?

"_Grrr if someone as much as laid a finger on her I'll know and they'll pay!"_

He thought to himself in an unprovoked fit of jealousy, the emotion clearly reflected in his face.

"**Yes Haneoka, spit it out, what do you want?" **

He said, again, much more forcefully than he would have liked. He hated how he could never just be nice to her. Sawatari was nice to her, many guys were nice to her, she had male friends from all years and classes in the school. Again, not the smartest train of though for someone trying to hide their true feelings.

"_It's Sawatari, I'll kill him, I'll maim him with my own hands...if he's even as much as breathed at her!" _

He felt himself blush considerably when he realized that he hadn't been listening to what Meimi had told him. Instead he just stood there looking like bloody murder, probably scaring the poor girl in the process. She stood there staring back at him.

"**Asuka Jr. Did you hear me? Are you angry or something?"**

She asked nervously.

"**Am I angry? Am I angry...?" **

He trailed of darkly, his voice trembling slightly at the emotion in his words.

**"Are you seeing someone Meimi?"**

He had no idea where those words were coming from, like he'd give a damn if she was dating, she could hook up with the whole school if she wanted to. It certainly wouldn't matter to him. Twinge. Where was that blasted feeling coming from?

"**Whuu...I...uuhhh...whaa...what's it to you?" **

She asked in a stunned voice, not quite realizing what the words she uttered would do to his already raging jealous mind.

"_She IS seeing him...that JERK...I'll kill him. Meimi is MINE...MINE and only MINE!"_

A dangerous gleam settled in his green eyes. He took a step closer to the jittery girl who was now looking a little more than confused.

"**Just, please tell me it isn't Sawatari, anyone but him!" **

He pleaded with her in a half sarcastic, half outraged tone.

"**Asuka, I don't...why is this important to you? I don't understand why you need to know this." **

She backed away, seeing the gleam in his eyes increase, fueled by the absence of her rejection.

"**It had to be Sawatari, not only are you letting some guy paw you in public and take you out and be your boyfriend, it had to be that particular little monkey brained guy!" **

He retorted almost evilly, now grasping her wrists with his hands and stepping even closer.

Meimi was outraged.

"_What is he doing? Why is he asking all these questions, why does he care? He's never cared before...and why...uhh...why is he getting so...close..."_

Meimi would have liked to continue her musings but it seemed Asuka's closeness vaporized any coherent thought from her mind. She just stood there trapped, swimming in his luxuriously green eyes. Like a forest, deep, soft and dark. Dangerous eyes.

He gazed at the breathless girl in front of him, not sure what he was doing, nor why he was doing it. It was like someone else had possessed his body and was making him do something...

"_Something you have wanted to do forever."_

His mind finished off for him. Of course, being the clueless detective that he is, Asuka promptly set on another rant inside his head to deny this claim.

"_I do not like Meimi, she's just so frustrating and irritating and why doesn't she smile at me like she does with her friends? And why does she always have to pick a fight with me, I'd like just to have a conversation and now she's dating other guys...guys...wait...didn't we establish it was only one? Meimi isn't like that. Though she probably could have any and all the guys she wanted...grrrr."_

The growl which was supposed to happen only inwardly accidentally came out followed by words that came out blurted and stuttered:

"**You shouldn't let some other guy touch you Meimi, you really shouldn't you know...You shouldn't let some other guy take you out and, oh God, flirt with you? No...you can't let some guy do that? Kiss you?...No****!" **

He seemed to hiss the last word, as if the thought of a guy kissing her made him too mad to speak.

How long had he been calling her Meimi out loud? In his mind? He didn't know. He just knew that the girl was now extremely close to him in an empty classroom, backed against a wall. It was getting late and her parents would begin wondering where she was.

He shivered slightly as he felt her soft breath on his neck. She looked worried, not scared, but worried. That made him feel a bit guilty. He loosened the grip on her wrists a little but did not let go.

Eventually Meimi was able to loosen herself from the spell of his burning eyes long enough to gather her thoughts. Asuka Jr. Was acting more than a little strange, he was acting downright possessive and jealous. She would almost giggle if she wasn't so amazed. Since when was Asuka Jr. Jealous of her non-existent "boyfriends" ? She was baffled, amused but mostly happy. She could almost not believe it but this must mean he cared...at least a little. Finally Meimi spoke:

"**And why shouldn't I?"**

She asked as innocently as she could, wondering if it was wise to push Jr. Any further.

She had no time to think about her actions any further as Asuka pushed her against the wall and swiftly clashed his lips against hers. This was her first kiss and it was fierce and passionate, possessive and commanding. The most exciting experience she had gone through so far. When Asuka was done marking her for life with his lips he abruptly removed himself from her, held her at arms length and looked into her eyes.

"**That's why." **

He whispered, looking away with his cheeks sweetly flushed and his head spinning from the many thoughts and sensations he had just experienced.

He was waiting for her to slap him, yell at him, scream for help...anything but what happened next. Meimi Haneoka, the girl of his dreams, smiled at him. At HIM, one of those patented sparkling smiles of hers, stood up on her tippy- toes and placed her soft lips on his. It was a chaste and soft kiss, but it was the sweetest kiss he had ever gotten in his life. He could have died right there.

"**Asuka, you should just have told me...that you felt the same way." **

She whispered in his ear with a slight giggle.

And that is how Clueless Jr. Got a Clue.


End file.
